


Every Time We Kiss

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Comment Fic LiveJournal Stories [117]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Kisses, Romantic Angst, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 15:53:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2434454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He kisses her and nearly loses his life, but something is wrong with that boy 'cause he hunts her down and begs her for another chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Time We Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/gifts).



> Prompt by leni_ba at the LJ Comment Fic comm: [any. any/any. their kiss is like poison](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/562105.html?thread=79144633#t79144633)

Rogue is the one with poison skin, but somehow it's always Rogue struck down when they kiss.  
  
Gambit smiles his Cheshire grin, no matter how hard she makes him work for even the slightest smile. He kisses her and nearly loses his life, but something is wrong with that boy 'cause he hunts her down and begs her for another chance.  
  
She'll kill him with a touch (he plays with fire; they go on like this, it's guaranteed), but somehow every time they kiss, she's the one drinking poison and he's the one who stands up, unburned, and walks away.


End file.
